This invention relates to an information recording medium suitable for recording, for example, image information. This invention specifically relates to an information recording medium including a photo-modulation layer which has a composite or complex member of polymer and liquid crystal.
Some advanced information recording media have a photomodulation layer for recording optical image information. Such advanced information recording media are able to store a large amount of image information at a high resolution.
U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 691,614, filed on Apr. 25, 1991, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,007, which is not prior art to this invention, relates to an information recording medium of this type.
As will be explained later, another background-art information recording medium of this type has some problem.